


The First Time

by Of_Heaven_And_Hell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kinda not, M/M, kinda poetry, really vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Heaven_And_Hell/pseuds/Of_Heaven_And_Hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More weird Murphamy poetry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea, like this doesn't even have rhythm. But it's better than my writer's block I guess.
> 
>  
> 
> Based on the Andrea Gibson quote "The first time you kissed me you left a poem in my mouth, you can still hear some of the lines every time I breath out"

//The first time you kissed him,

You left a poem in his mouth.

You can still hear some of the lines 

every time he breathes out.

 

//The first time you touched him,

He thought he saw something a little like hope appear

As his shoulders rose

And his wounds disappeared.

(Became your own)

 

//The first time you said you loved him,

Your world's collided.

Leaning into each other until, eventually, there was only one.

 

 

The first time you kissed him,

you forgot some of the old rhymes

that your mother used to tell you.

Just a word

Or whole stanzas sometimes.

 

The first time you touched him,

His loneliness crept away.

(A walk of shame undermined by the love of yesterday)

And his wounds became your own.

All of them,

Every last one.

And so a grounder plunged his knife into your skin.

And your fingernails crawled off.

And a serpent sunk its teeth into your flesh.

(And so anger flowed in your veins,

And death floated in their river

And only pain washed up on the shore.)

 

The first time you said you loved him,

Your world's crashed.

Pandora's Box landed in the Garden of Eden.

Potholes of pain got lost in collision craters.

Tectonic plates battled, 

until there was only one.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are always loved if you liked it.
> 
> As usual, I can be reached at my tumblr: devotedlydecaffeinatedtyrant if you have prompts for any the 100 pairings. (Or if you just want to chat or have questions about anything)


End file.
